


coming down

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Family Bonding, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: jerome被Jeremiah抓住了
Relationships: Ecco & Jeremiah Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska & Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska/Jerome Valeska





	coming down

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《million eyes》——Loic Nottet

“Hello，brother！”Jerome的笑容在脸上撑开一道弧线，疤痕狰狞地纠缠在面颊上，嗓子里发出嘶嘶的漏气声，像复读机刮擦着播放完毕的磁带，“这么多年不见，你看起来比我过的好多了。”

“闭嘴！”Ecco走近Jerome，用力向上一抽，勒紧他手上的尼龙扎带。Jerome痛得倒吸一口气，脸上的疤痕还是摆成一个巨大弧度的微笑，但眼里的忧伤却挥之不去，像一块疥疮，草率地把脸上的表情分成上下两部分。

“松开他。”Jeremiah依旧是那一副无欲无求的淡漠，他扶了扶镜框，眼睛看着冰冷的灰黑色水泥天花板。

“先生......”Ecco皱起了眉毛，来自通风管道内的空气吹起了没能挽起来的金发。

“松开他，Ecco，然后请你出去。”Jeremiah低下眉眼，像他往日那般注视着Ecco那双饱含热度的眼睛，像看着无尽温柔的眷侣，眼里流泻着光芒，“我想和我多年不见的弟弟聊聊，是私下里。”最后几个字咬的很重。

Ecco疑惑地前倾着身体。

“听明白了吗，亲爱的，我的哥哥说让你出去。”Jerome摇头晃脑地叽叽喳喳，显然把手禁锢在背后让他失去了许多肢体语言，他只好不自在地扭了扭身体，“私下里，意思就是说记得关上闭路电视，别听我们讲话。”他看了一眼自己的哥哥，心里的情绪躁动着拧成一大团乱七八糟的毛线，鼻腔里发出一声冷哼，随即目不转睛盯着Ecco。

Jeremiah默许着点了点头——强装镇定，Jerome想。

Ecco扯开勒得Jerome手腕发白的尼龙扎带，不舍地看了一眼Jeremiah才离开这间密闭的囚室。

“哦我的哥哥，你的代理人可真是......”Jerome正准备展开一番不留情面的冷嘲热讽，却看到Jeremiah的面无表情，一股没来由的刺痛感让他的喉底发酸，他不甘心地撇了撇嘴。

“怎么不说了？我以为十五年不见，你会想跟我叙叙旧。”Jeremiah一步一步走向Jerome。

“原来你一直记着。”心中爆裂开喷发的火焰，Jerome把每一个音节都咬的格外清晰，“那你应该知道你害得我有多惨，没有人帮助过我，没有！我们的Mr.Perfect，你够开心了吗？”

Jeremiah突然露出了笑容，翻滚着爱与幸福的迷妄。

Jerome扯住Jeremiah的衣襟，雪白的衬衫上沾了弟弟手上的灰尘。“你把我一个人留在了马戏团，你知道他们是怎么对我的吗？我的手被按进滚烫的鸡汤，我被关进蛇笼里跟那几只畜生一起，忍受着两家蠢货成天吵来吵去，而那个婊子居然还上完了他们两家人。我被说是个野种，而我两年前才知道我们的爸爸是个又瞎又蠢的灵媒成天捣鼓些神神叨叨的玩意儿。你说你会迟早有一天带我离开，但是这十五年你做过什么？修个迷宫躲起来好永远摆脱我吗？”声音嘶哑断续，孤独的悲啼在凛冽寒风中摇摆不定，像是快要被撕裂开来的韧带，紧绷着最后一分残存的克制。

“疼吗？”Jeremiah却伸出手轻轻地碰着Jerome的嘴唇，“我知道Uncle Zach那碗汤很烫，很抱歉我计算时间时出了些差错，Wayne家那个男孩本应该早点到的。”

Jerome愣住了，死滞的眼眸里是令人胆颤的悲恸与无助。他嘴唇上的烫伤与脸上原本的疤痕一起，泛着病态的粉红色。

“我知道一切，Jerome。”Jeremiah把弟弟的名字念得粘稠和缓滞，带着一种冷静而享受的愉悦。“是我放出了Uncle Zach的消息，不然那只卷发的小猫怎么会及时赶到救你一命。”Jeremiah看了一眼弟弟脖子上曾被Galavan捅个对穿而留下的伤疤，那个伤口让Jerome的声音像吱呀作响的楸木门框。

“我杀了你过去学校的校长，因为我知道他针对过你。”

“那你也应该知道，我让他吃过苦头。”

“我告诉了你那两个小伙伴你在这儿，稻草人和疯帽子——他们是叫这个吧。”

“我也告诉了Jimbo我在这儿。”

“我知道，Jerome，我知道一切。”

“Miah，你是自投罗网吗？”

“因为我想见你。”耳边的低语像是日光下的黄铜，散发着迷人而温煦的光芒，“My little psycho，我以为你会早点来找我的，从十五年前我们分开，我就日日夜夜等待着这一天。”

Jerome尝试让自己笑得真实，因为他确实很开心。他甚至想坐在转椅上转上好几圈，如果条件容许的话。

“回到我们上一个话题，Jerome，你说我的代理人怎么了？”Jerome像是在耍小孩子脾气，毫不优雅，颇为俗气。

“你跟她上过床吗？”

“没有，我对她没有兴趣，她就像是我的回声。”Jeremiah带着理性的不容拒绝，他微笑着听着Jerome的呼吸声在一臂间的距离内变得像个孩子那样平缓，看着他的脸上露出一个有点儿傻气的笑容。他的弟弟一如当年，讨人喜欢，博人怜爱。

“Ecco，echo，我记得你对文字游戏不感兴趣。”

“你喜欢，我记得。”

“Miah，陪我演一出戏。”

“GCPD的人马上就要到了，my little freak，你得快点说。”

“首先，我想当这场表演的主角。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这一篇想表达的意思是，哥谭一切骚乱事实上都是jerome和Jeremiah事先串通好的，两个人都是天生的坏种


End file.
